villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lucy Mirando
Lucy Mirando is the central antagonist and anti-villain of the 2017 action-adventure film directed by Bong Joon-ho, Okja. She (as well as her sister Nancy) is portrayed by British actress Tilda Swinton who also portrayed Jadis the White Witch, Minister Mason (in Snowpiercer, another Bong Joon-ho film), Gabriel, Karen Crowder, Madame Blanc and Helena Markos in the 2018 remake of Suspiria. Biography Lucy is the first character in the movie to appear in a flashback in 2007, when she becomes CEO of the Mirando Corporation, succeeding her controversial grandfather, her father, and her cruel twin sister Nancy. She announces that they have been breeding a special kind of superpig, first found in a farm in Chile. Twenty-six of the best pigs will be sent to locations around the world, and ten years later, one will be crowned the winner. Ten years later, a young girl named Mija lives happily in the countryside of South Korea with her grandfather and her super pig, Okja. They are visited by Mirando spokesperson and zoologist Dr. Johnny Wilcox, who declares Okja the best super pig and announces they will take her to New York City. Recognizing that Mija is Okja's owner, they tell her that their plan is to put a recording device in Okja's ear and let her be re-captured by the Mirando corporation to show how brutally they treat their animals. They also tell her that Okja is not a Chilean animal, that she was created in a Mirando Corporation Laboratory and Lucy Mirando took her and other animals not very deformed to pose as animals discovered by the company, so that everyone will think of the Mirando Corporation in a new eco-friendly way, Mija tells them to return her to the mountains but their translator, K, deliberately lies, causing the group to believe Mija went along with their plan. They abandon her, and Okja is recaptured. When Lucy sees the way her employees treat Mija and Okja, convinced that those images will destroy the company, she plans to reunite Mija with Okja to fix Mirando's image and also make Mija the new face of the Mirando Corporation. When Wilcox hears this, he menaces Lucy with resigning. Lucy humiliates him by telling him that no one in U.S.A cares about him anymore and the only fame he has is because of her. Lucy pays for Mija to come to New York to be reunited on stage with her pig; meanwhile Nancy was hearing the conversation from Frank's phone (Lucy's right hand man). After this there's a scene where Lucy received a call from her sister Nancy in London, she also receives a painting of Nancy sent by her to remind Lucy that she was a better CEO than her. Okja is taken to Wilcox laboratory where she is forcibly bred with another super pig and bits of meat are extracted from her flesh for a taste test by a drunk Wilcox. Members of the ALF overhear the recording through the device they placed in Okja's ear. Jay vows to help Okja and Mija and use the recording to expose the Mirando corporation's animal abuse. In New York City, Mija spends her time learning bits of English and being forced to agree to the wishes of the Mirando corporation. Jay, the leader of ALF, slips into her room and tells her that they still plan to rescue Okja while on stage. A huge parade is put on by the Mirando Corporation who give out free meat in the street. Lucy talks to Frank who reveals to her that her sister is in America for the parade, Lucy gets angry because her sister inspires terror in people but continues preparing for the parade. Wilcox hosts the event and presents Lucy, who presents Mija, then she is reunited with Okja who, blinded and battered does not recognize her and attacks her, pushing Lucy off the stage and into the crow. A video of Wilcox's treatment of Okja is screened by the ALF to the public, who quickly turn on him and Lucy. Wilcox is knocked unconscious when a bottle was thrown by a member of the public hits his head. Mija and the ALF attempt to escape with Okja, but Nancy arrives back and quickly takes over the Mirando Corporation, recapturing Okja and having the ALF members beaten and arrested. Nancy humiliates her sister one last time and then leaves with Frank, leaving Lucy sitting on the sidewalk smoking, and as she leaves she tells her that the corporation lawyers won't help her in any way. She is not seen again after this. Trivia * Tilda Swinton admitted that Ivanka Trump (Donald Trump's daughter) inspired her role, she said that during the filmmaking, during lunch breaks she watched the Republican convention dressed as Lucy to pay special attention to Ivanka as she said that they are both similar, they are both rich young ladies with more power than they should have, daughters of a hated man, blonde with expensive clothes and a "Barbie" body and members of an infamous family. * In the film is shown that Lucy is sometimes quite childish, shown by her preference for colors pink and white and her signature which has a happy face on it. * To differentiate from her sister, light pink is the color that defines Lucy, while Nancy's color is dark green. * This is the second time Tilda Swinton works with Bong Joon-ho and both times she has been a villain. Category:Anti-Villain Category:Wealthy Category:Tragic Category:Betrayed Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Greedy Category:Grey Zone Category:Archenemy Category:Businessmen Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Torturer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Power Hungry Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Karma Houdini Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Female Category:God Wannabe Category:Twin/Clone Category:Incompetent Category:Charismatic Category:Affably Evil